


the perfect height

by faerialchemist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kataang - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, hidden kisses, just some nice kataang fluff/humor for the soul, katara and suki will gang up on sokka without hesitation, katara knows the many benefits of being a taller girlfriend, when he's being stupid ofc not unprompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerialchemist/pseuds/faerialchemist
Summary: “Hey, I was wondering… Does it not bother you that Aang is still shorter than you, Katara?”(Of course she doesn't mind. Aang is the perfect height for her to... to rest her chin on his head. Yeah, that's it. No other reason.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	the perfect height

“Hey, I was wondering… Does it not bother you that Aang is still shorter than you, Katara?”

Katara froze at her brother’s words before placing the book in her hands down onto the table in front of her and sending him an icy glare, satisfied when he flinched under her gaze. “And why, exactly, do you think that would bother me?”

Sokka held up his hands in a hasty surrender. “Whoa. I didn’t mean it in a bad way!”

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him accusingly. “Then in what way _did_ you mean it, Sokka? Do enlighten us.”

“Yeah, Sokka,” Suki said, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. “What are you trying to say here?”

Sokka gulped. Good. He deserved to feel intimidated, in Katara’s opinion. “Uh… I just meant that - well, you know how, erm… Guys are usually taller than girls?”

Katara rolled her eyes at his explanation. Of course her brother would get wound up over something like that. “The key word there being ‘usually’, Sokka. Not _always_.” She glared at him again. “Do you have a _problem_ with Aang being shorter than me? If so, please don’t hesitate to speak up.” Katara knew very well that Sokka was aware she could kick his ass without hesitation, so she assumed he had another motivation for asking.

“Yeah, Sokka,” Suki echoed, raising an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

Spirits, Katara adored Suki. The ultimate partner in crime, and one of few people that Sokka listened to without complaint.

Sokka swallowed hard, shaking his head. “No. No, of course not!” He was clearly making an effort to choose his words with care - at last, a wise decision on his part. Katara thought she’d never see the day. “I just meant that - that for a while it looked like Aang was going to be taller than you! So…”

It was true that she and Aang had been playing catch-up in height for the past two-ish years. Katara would give her brother that. And there _had_ been a period where she and Aang had been almost exactly the same height, but then she’d hit what was probably her final growth spurt and stood a few inches above him once again.

“Aang will probably end up being taller than me within a year,” Katara decided on saying, “but even if he doesn’t grow another centimeter, I’m not so _shallow_ as to think that our heights are somehow the top priority in Aang and I’s relationship.” She had to fight back a smirk. “Although _Aang_ certainly doesn’t mind my being taller than him -”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Sokka yelped, clamping his hands over his ears. “T-M-I, Katara. I do not want to know any intimate details about your and Aang’s personal affairs, please and thank you.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just meant that Aang is the perfect height for… for me to rest my chin on his head.” He was actually _slightly_ too tall for her to do that now, but it wasn’t as if Sokka would know that, which either way wasn’t the point of her quip.

She winked at Suki, who covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. And if the smirk that followed was any indication of the girl’s awareness, Katara had a feeling that Suki knew the _real_ activity Aang was at the perfect height for.

“Oh.” Sokka appeared relieved, and Katara had never wanted to laugh so hard at his tendency to be oblivious. “That’s so cute it’s kind of disgusting, but it’s better than -” He coughed before aggressively clearing his throat. “You know what, I’m going to stop before I dig my grave any deeper.”

“Oh, smart boy,” Suki cooed, resting her head on his shoulder. “Hey - why don’t we go shopping today? There’s a few items I’d like to buy.”

Sokka’s eyes lit up at her suggestion. “Sweet! I love shopping!” He jumped to his feet and practically flew out the door, leaving an amused Suki in his wake.

Katara couldn’t help but snicker at her brother’s excitement. “”Hey, Suki,” she called before her friend could walk out of earshot. “What exactly are you planning to buy today?”

Suki paused in the doorframe before turning around to give her a wicked smile. “Oh, you know. Just some heels.”

Katara burst out laughing. “So what I’m hearing is that you plan to… _educate_ Sokka on the perks of having a taller girlfriend?”

Suki simply winked at her before disappearing out the door.

There were also many perks to _being_ a taller girlfriend, Katara found herself musing a few minutes later, absentmindedly tugging up the high collar of her top to make sure her neck was still covered. Aang being shorter than her meant he stood at the perfect height to kiss… areas other than her lips.

Katara counted herself lucky that Sokka had been sitting on the opposite side of the table and hadn’t noticed anything.

Would Aang best her in height eventually? No doubt. But for the time being, he was still shorter, and Katara planned to milk that fact for all it was worth.

(When Aang arrived home later, before Sokka and Suki returned, she tugged him into her bedroom and did just that.)


End file.
